


To Albus!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Two old friends are toasting Albus Dumbledore, is it more than just friendship or is it friendship and nothing more?





	To Albus!

It's 1997 and our story starts in The Head of Slytherin's office where Horace Slughorn, The Head of Slytherin and Elphias Doge, a friend are toasting an old friend who recently passed away.

Elphias shouted, "To Albus!"

Slughorn said, "To Albus!"

They clinked their glasses together.

Elphias sighed. "I can't believe he's really gone, I always assumed he was invincible or something."

Slughorn chuckled. "As did I, the old bugger managed to convince me to come back here to teach potions like I used to."

Elphias smirked. "He was a tenacious man that's for sure."

Slughorn asked, "Do you really believe Harry Potter killed him?"

Elphias stated, "No, that Skeeter woman has it out for The Boy Who Lived. I'm sure she made the whole thing up to give him more bad publicity."

Slughorn grunted. "Indeed. I quite like him, Harry I mean."

Elphias responded, "I hear he has his mother's eyes."

Slughorn beamed, "He's the spit of his father except he has Lily's eyes."

Elphias muttered, "Never met the boy myself, but I support his cause strongly."

Slughorn replied, "Yes, he has a strong moral compass."

Elphias changed the subject, "Anyway enough about Harry, how have you been Horace?"

Slughorn answered, "I've been up and down since our last meeting. What about you?"

Elphias grinned. "I've been excellent, in fact I've been meaning to tell you something."

Slughorn insisted, "Go on."

Elphias admitted, "I'm in love with you."

Slughorn stuttered, "S-Sorry, what?"

Elphias smiled. "You heard me."

Slughorn whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
